Modem print systems typically comprise a plurality of discrete components that cooperate with each other to facilitate printing of various data. For instance, the printing system can comprise a printer driver that runs on a personal computer (PC), a print server to which the PC is connected via a network, and a printer that is similarly connected to the network. Normally, the print server includes a print queue in which the various print jobs are held and ultimately sent to the printer.
As known to those familiar with computers, difficulties can often arise with a printer system that will interrupt or delay printing. For instance, where the printer becomes jammed or runs out of paper or marking agent, the print jobs directed to the printer can be, at least temporarily, halted. As is known in the art, provisions are often made in the print system to warn the print job sender, or network administrator where applicable, of a problem with a printer. For example, the sender may receive a message in the form of a pop-up box that notifies the sender that printing was unsuccessful.
In addition to problems with the printer, problems can also occur with other print system components that can interrupt or delay printing. Unfortunately, most print systems are not configured to communicate such problems with any degree of specificity to the user and/or the network administrator. Instead, the user or network administrator must investigate the health of each component of the print system separately in an effort to determine the root of the problem. Clearly, this process can be time-consuming and tedious, particularly where a large number of PCs and printers are connected in a network.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a system and method for print system monitoring that monitors the health of the individual components of the system and that provides the user with an indication of the health of these components and the system as a whole.